Destiny
by Raein937
Summary: "kau tak mengerti hyung"-jeon jungkook/"berhenti menggangguku yoongi hyung"-kim taehyung/"kumohon kookie, buat aku mengerti"-kim seokjin/"pergilah bocah!aku tak punya waktu untukmu"-kim namjoon/"kau bodoh tae,aku tak percaya kau melakukannya"-min yoongi/"terserah, lagi pula siapa yang mau memikirkannya?"-park jimin/"aku akan selalu ada disisimu kookie"-jung hoseok taekook
1. Chapter 1

**Raein937**

 **CATS : ALL MEMBER BTS AND OTHER CAST**

 **PAIR : CARI AJA SENDIRI RAEDERS-NIM**

 **WARNING : OOC , KALAU GK SUKA GAK USAH DIBACA , MENDINGAN DI CLOSE AJA DEH**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

PROLOG

* * *

"percaya ? kau menyuruhku percaya pada lelaki brengsek yang mengaku appaku itu hyung ? apa kau gila hyung ? itu tak akan terjadi sampai kapanpun juga"-jeon jungkook

"jangan pernah bermain-main dengan takdir jeon, atau takdir yang akan mempermainkan mu"-kim taehyung

"aku lelah kookie, yang aku inginkan hanyalah lari dari kenyataan ini dan beristirahat dengan tenang… walupun hanya sebentar"-jung hoseok

"berhentilah bersikap seperti ini jungkook-ah ! jangan menyimpan semua permasalahan sendiri dan bersikap seolah kau baik-baik saja"-kim seokjin

"apa kau datang kerumahku hanya untuk meratapi takdirmu itu hah ? enyahlah kau dari hadapanku bodoh !"-kim namjoon

"jangan menyarah pada takdir tae, mana kim taehyung yang kukenal ?"-min yoongi

"kau tak akan sembuh jika begini terus kawan, minumlah obatmu"-park jimin

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu terus bergulir dengan cepat

Hanya menyisakan kenangan dan sebuah ketidak pastian

takdir yang sudah digariskan hanya semakin menambah rumit jalannya kehidupan

Menyerah bukanlah satu-satunya jalan keluar yang ada

Ini bukanlah akhir dari segalanya, melainkan awal dari permainan takdir

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

(A/N)

halooo readers-nim sekalian :)

Raein autor baru disini he..he..he... , jadi dimaklumi ya kalau belum sebagus yang diharapkan...

pendek ya ? raein juga ngerasa nya gitu , maklum raein buatnya waktu lagi mid sih... jadi hasilnya gini dehhh

mohon di review yaaaaa

kalau gak mau gak papa sih raein gak berharap kok, yang penting dah dibaca .

by ...

kita ketemu lagi ya di chapter berikutnya


	2. Chapter 2

**Raein937**

 **CAST : ALL MEMBER BTS AND OTHER CAST**

 **PAIR : CARI SENDIRI YA**

 **WARNING : OOC , "KALAU GAK SUKA GAK USAH DIBACA, MENDING DICLOSE AJA"**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

* * *

Sayup sayup terdengar bisik bisik di sebuah kelas yang dilontarkan kepada seorang siswa yang duduk di pojok ruangan dekat dengan jendela.

"hei kau lihat anak itu kudengar ia berkelahi lagi dengan murid SMA sebelah"

"jinja ? dia itu tak pernah jera ya"

"katanya juga sih ia menghajar siswa di sana sampai masuk rumah sakit"

"ada yang bilang sampai patah ulang"

"aku heran kenapa ia tak dikeluarkan dari sekolah saja ya"

"benar ia kan merusak nama baik sekolah"

"aku yakin pasti karna uang"

#BRAK#

"jeon jungkook kau dipanggil kim seosangnim keruangannya sekarang juga"

Seketika juga kelas menjadi sunyi saat suara dari wakil ketua dewan mahasiswa di Bangtan high school terdengar ditelinga para siswa disana. Yang terdengar hanyalah helaan napas seorang murid di pojokan kelas yg di ketahui bernama jeon jungkook.

"ne sunbae-nim"

Ia segera berdiri dan segera berjalan menuju ke ruang guru. Dalam sekejap mata kelas menjadi ricuh saat pintu tertutup.

"bodoh, sudah kubilang jangan cari masalah jungkook-ah"

* * *

# TAP TAP TAP#

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menggema di koridor sekolah yang sepi. Seorang pemuda yang diketahui bernama jeon jungkook itu sedang berjalan ke ruangan guru. Dengan earphone yang menyumpal telinganya ia mengetuk pintu ruangan itu.

"masuklah jungkook-ah"

#CKLEK#

Pintu itu terbuka dan nampaklah seorang namja dengan usia sekitar 23 tahun sedang duduk di salah satu kursi disana. Jungkook masuk dan menghampiri sang seosangnim lalu duduk di kursi tepat dihadapan wali kelasnya.

"kenapa hyung memanggi ku ?"

Pertanyaan jungkook menuai kekehan dari sosok yang berada dihadapannya. Dengan nada yang lembut sosok itu menjawab pertanyaan dari muridnya.

"jungkook-ah berhentilah memanggilku hyung saat disekolah. Panggil aku saem oke ? dan juga lepaskan earphonemu kookie itu tak sopan"

Decakan kesal yang terkesan tak sopan keluar dari bibir jungkook. Keningnya mengerut tanda akan kekesalannya. Matanya menatap sinis orang dihadapannya.

"tak perlu bertele-tele, apa yang ingin hyung katakan ? kalau tak ada aku akan pergi"

Tanya nya dengan nada ketus dan juga raut wajah tak suka. Tak ada senyuman yang terlihat diwajahnya. Sedangkan orang didepannya malah tersenyum dengan lembut sebagai balasan dari pertannyaannya.

"kim jongin dari XOXO high school. Kau tau dia kan jungkook-ah ?"

Pertanyaan kalem dari wali kelasnya hanya ditanggapi dengan gumaman pelan serta raut wajah super malas dari jungkook. Ia pikir ada apa tadi.

"bagus…. Jadi kau tau apa kesalahmu kan jungkook-ah ?"

"itu bukan kesalahanku hyung ia yang mulai duluan"

Senyum kecil diberikannya pada sang murid. Raut wajahnya tetap tenang walaupun muridnya membentak dengan tatapan tajam kepadanya. Dengan tenang ia menjawab.

"salah tetaplah salah jungkook-ah, jangan mengelak dari kenyataan"

"kau tak mengerti seokjin hyung… kau tak akan mengerti"

"kalau begitu buat aku mengerti jungkook"

Lirih seokjin saat jungkook pergi disertai dengan bantingan pintu yang sangat keras.

* * *

Kim taehyung , itulah yang tertera di nametage salah satu siswa yang ada di sana. Dengan wajah serius serta senyum kecil yang tersemat diwajah tampannya ia memulai percakapan.

"yoongi-hyung apa si berandal itu membuat ulah lagi dengan sekolah lain ?"

"hmmm…. Seperti biasanya tae"

"anak itu tak berhenti membuat ulah, menambah urusanku saja"

gerutuan taehyung menuai kekehan dari orang disebelahnya. Yoongi mengalih kan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dibaca.

"hei tae! Ayo ke kantin, berhentilah berkutat dengan kertas-kertas menyebalkan itu"

* * *

"anak itu kemana sih ? ditungguin dari tadi gak dateng-dateng, padahal kan dia yang bilang tunggu di atap …. Dasar gak jelas"

Gerutuan park jimin, satu satunya makhluk yang ada disana terdengar dengan sangat jelas membuat jungkook yang baru datang tertawa kecil. Ia berniat mengagetkan jimin tadinya tapi tak jadi karena kasian.

' _nanti jantungan lagi kembaran kue bantet itu'_

Pikirnya dengan geli. Akhirnya dengan raut tanpa dosa ia menghampiri jimin lalu menepuk pundaknya.

"hei bantet! Sudah nuggu lama ya ?"

"gak liat apa dah lumutan nih"

Tawa jungkook langsung meledak karena mendengar perkataan sahabat karibnya sejak kecil. Ia duduk disamping jimin lalu berkata.

"maaf ada urusan tadi… yah, kau pasti tau lah jimin"

"apa yang dikatakan seokjin hyung ?"

Jimin bertanya sambil membuka bungkusan roti yang dibawanya sedari tadi. Jungkook tersenyum meremehkan dan mengambil bungkusan itu dari tangan jimin lalu menjawab pertanyaan jimin.

"bukan hal penting, tak usah dipikirkan jimin-ah"

"terserah, lagi pula siapa yang mau memikirkannya ?"

Jimin membuka satu lagi bungkusan rotinya. Mereka memakan roti yang dibeli jimin sambil sesekali melontarkan lelucon ringan dan tertawa.

' _seandainya hal ini bisa berlangsung lebih lama lagi jungkook-ah'_

"Kau kenapa jimin-ah ? ada yang salah ?"

Jungkook menyeritkan dahinya melihat sahabatnya melamun. Jimin agak kaget atas pertanyaan jungkook. Ia dengan cepat mendapatkan ketenagannya lagi. Senyum jahil yang tersungging di bibirnya terlihat palsu dimata jungkook.

"memangnya aku kenapa ? sepertinya tidak ada yang salah, sudahlah ayo pergi sebentar lagi masuk"

Kerutan di kening jungkook bertambah dalam melihat gerak gerik sahabatnya yang terkesan aneh,tapi yah sudahlah bukan masalah besar.

"hmmm.. oke, ayo!"

Mereka berdua beranjak pergi dari atap sekolah. Jungkook masih memikirkan kejadian tadi sambil berjalan menuju ke jimin yang sedari tadi mengoceh disampingnya tak didengarkan. Ia hanya sesekali bergumam menanggapi ucapan jimin. Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai dikelas.

' _sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan, mungkin saja si bantet itu sedang patah hati'_

* * *

TBC

* * *

(A/N)

Halo raeders-nim...

kangen ya sama raein #gakkk/Rae:jahaaat#

pendek lagi nih... otak rae nge-blank gara gara abis semesteran.

sebenernya kalo dipikir pikir, nyesek juga yaaaa... yang ngeview sama yang review jauh banget bedanya, rae jadi pengen nangis...

tapi gak papa kok...

rae kan pemaaf jadi yang review yang mau aja, gak ada unsur paksaan kok.

yang terpenting dah dibaca.

jadi review ya kalo ikhlasss...

by...

ketemu dichapter depan yaaa raaeders-nim


	3. Chapter 3

**Raein937**

 **CAST : ALL MEMBER BTS AND OTHER**

 **PAIR : ?**

 **WARNING : ANEH, GAJE, "KALO GAK SUKA SILAHKAN DICLOSE"**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

* * *

"ada rencana hyung ?"

"kau pikir aku gudang rencana …."

Helaan napas kedua orang yang berada di sana terdengar sangat keras. Kalau boleh jujur ini adalah hari yang paling menyebalkan bagi kim seokjin. hari ini, -tadi tepatnya- saat seokjin baru pulang dari kegiatan belajar mengajarnya, hobaenya di universitas dulu datang. Mau tak mau seokjin membatalkan istirahatnya yang sangat berharga itu.

"lagi pula kenapa kau bertanya padaku ?"

Tatapan jengah yang dikeluarkan hobaenya dengan senang hati diabaikan. Seokjin lebih memilih memelototi televisi yang sedang menampilkan berita daripada menatap lawan bicaranya sekarang. Bukankah sangat menyebalkan?. Sedangkan orang didepannya ini benar benar diabaikan. Kau sukses membuat mood hobaemu itu jatuh kejurang,kim seokjin.

"kau tak berguna hyung, lebih baik aku pergi"

tatapan tanpa dosa diberikan pada pemuda yang berdiri dihadapannya. Sedangkan yang ditatap pergi dengan aura suram dari apartement seokjin. kau hebat kim seokjin…

' _aneh, memangnya apa urusanku kalau dia pergi'_

* * *

~21:00 KST

#TIK TIK TIK#

Suara jarum jam terdengar dengan keras, menandakan betapa sepinya ruangan itu. Malam sudah sangat larut tapi sepertinya sesosok makhluk disana belum mau beranjak dari tempatnya dan beristirahat. Ia lebih memilih berkutat dengan kertas kertas mennyebalkan daripada tidur diatas kasurnya yang sangat empuk.

"taehyung-ah kau belum tidur ?"

Taehyung tersentak kaget dan hampir menjatuhkan penanya saat tiba tiba mendengar suara hyungnya. Gerutuan kecil serta sumpah serapah keluar dengan bebas dari mulutnya.

"hyung sendiri belumkan ?"

Seokjin memutar bola matanya bosan. Dongsaengnya ini memang menyabalkan. Bukannya menjawab malah balik bertanya. Sedangkan taehyung sendiri sedang membereskan kertas kertas yang berserakan di atas meja belajarnya.

"aku baru mau tidur hyung"

"alasanmu buruk sekali taehyung-ah"

Kekehan pelan dikeluarkan taehyung saat melihat hyung kesayangannya kesal. Kerutan dikening seokjin bertambah dalam mendengar taehyung tetawa.

"sudahlah aku mau tidur….. jangan tidur terlalu malam tae"

* * *

~06:15 KST

#BRAK#

"YA! Park jimin ireona!"

Teriakan menggelegar membahana dikediaman park. Eomma jimin berdiri tepat didepan kamar anak semata wayangnya. Wajahnya sangat kesal melihat putranya masih bergelung didalam selimut, tertidur lelap layaknya seorang bayi. Bahkan, teriakan sang eomma yang sangat keras itu diabaikan oleh jimin.

"park jimin cepat bangun! Jungkook sudah datang dan kau masih tidur ? ya ampun anak ini…"

"ya..ya… ya…. Aku bangun eomma"

Dengan setengah terpaksa jimin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil handuk lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan mata setengah terbuka sedangkan sang eomma yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"jimin-ah jangan tidur didalam sana! Jungkook sudah menunggumu"

"neeeee… arraseo eomma"

* * *

"hei bantet! Jangan jalan sambil tidur"

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sahabat bantetnya berjalan sambil tidur. Setelah mandi tadi jimin turun dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk. Ia sukses mendapatkan omelan lagi dipagi hari itu. Jungkook heran bagaimana sahabatnya ini bisa tahan menghadapi eomanya yang cerewet itu. Ditambah kelakuan jimin setiap pagi yang menambah ramainya kediaman park dipagi hari. Berbeda dengan rumahnya yang sangat sunyi melebihi kuburan itu

"ck… aku masih mengantuk jungkookkk hoammm…."

"ya! Jangan menguap terlalu lebar bodoh! Nanti lalat bisa masuk"

Dengusan kecil dikeluarkan jimin mendengar lelucon garing sahabatnya. Benar benar tidak berbakat. Rasanya aneh, berandal dingin di bangtan high school bisa menjadi cerewet didepan seorang park jimin. Yahh suatu kebanggaan juga sih baginya. tapi kesannya aneh sekali kalau ada yang melihatnya. Nanti orang orang akan berpikiran yang aneh aneh lagi. Apalagi posisi mereka saat ini terlihat absurd sekali. Jungkook mengalungkan sebelah lengannya di leher jimin juga jarak mereka yang dekat ini terlihatmengerikan.

"ya! Lepaskan jungkook, sesak tau gak"

akhirnya dengan keyakinan penuh jimin melepaskan lengan jungkook dari lehernya. Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Jimin terlihat agak gugup saat melepaskan pelukannya. Sinar matanyanya juga meredup.

Sepanjang jalan menuju ke sekolah jimin hanya diam tak memulai pembicaraan. Hal itu membuat jungkook keheranan. Karena tak tahan lagi akhirnya jungkook memutuskan untuk berbicara

"jimin-ah bagaimana kalau kita balapan sampai kekelas"

Jimin berhenti didepan gerbang saat mendengar ajakan jungkook. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya seolah memeastikan apa yang didengarnya, Sedangkan jungkook tersenyum lebar.

"kau gila ?"

"kuanggap itu sebagai persetujuan mu. Oke, hana…dul.. set..!"

" ya! Jungkook hati-hati"

Jimin terbelalak kaget melihat sahabatnya langsung berlari dengan kencang dan hampir menabrak orang lain. Decakan kesal dikeluarkan jimin, ia langsung mengejar jungkook yang suda lari terlebih dahulu. Sampai di persimpangan jimin mulai melambatkan laju larinya. Tiba-tiba terlihat sesosok makhluk muncul

"jungkook awas!"

#BRUK#

"appo...kenapa kau baru memberi tahuku jimin ?"

"jeon kau.. arghhh sial apa yang lakukan bocah berandal ?"

"gawat, mati aku!"

"jungkook-ah kau tak apa ?"

* * *

TBC

* * *

(A/N)

HALOOO...

tambah pendek nihh..

kapan ya rae bisa nulis yang panjang ? kasih saran dong raedeers-nim

terimakasih untuk yang review ,favorite dan follow ff aneh ini yaa...

kayaknya ada yang nanya di chap sebelumnya ... rae jawab duluya

Q : jimin suka sama kookie ?

A : pengennya mau kayak mana ? he..he..he..

untuk sementara waktu rae gak akan balas review satu-satu karena review nya cuma sedikit juga sama rae lagi sibuk

lain kali reviewnya banyakin lagi supaya rae semangat nulisnya

kalau ada salah mohon dimaklumi rae masih pemula

by... sampai ketemu lagi di chapter depan


End file.
